The Time Between
by The Wishmeister
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened int he time between the first movie and the second. well here it is. pleeeze review or I'll be dissapointed. This is a willbeth fic
1. Chapter 1: Meeting in the Smithy

_And finally as he leaned in to kiss her…_

Will awoke with a start, banging his head on the low, slanted ceiling above his head. His dream came flooding back into memory. He would lean in to kiss the love of his life, Elizabeth Swann and then he would awake, wondering if he was ever going to see her again. He hadn't seen Elizabeth since they confessed their love for each other, the day Will had rescued Jack from hanging and it had been a month. Will flung of the thin sheets that were covering him and dressed quickly into the clothes he had laid out the day before. He had to start working on the many orders that had piled up while he was gone. Will sighed loudly. He was having a bad day.

Elizabeth wasn't exactly doing any better. Her father had nearly placed her under house arrest ever since she had kissed the town blacksmith. Governor Swann had been desperately trying to find his daughter a "smart match" which meant almost never letting the young woman out of his site and sending her off to as many balls as she was invited to.

Elizabeth lay in her bed, fiddling with the silver necklace she wore around her neck that her father had bought to replace the pirate medallion she had worn for eight years. It was dreadfully hot in her room and Elizabeth hadn't bothered getting dressed. Her father was out on a walk and she was alone it he house except for the servants that had jobs to do. Elizabeth flung off the thin sheets that covered her and dressed as hastily as she could manage in a thin linen gown she had stolen from one of the maids. She slipped her slender feet into her plainest shoes and tied her hair up in a simple cap. She was going to the blacksmith's shop to see the man she hadn't seen in too long.

Will had given up on one order and moved on to the next. The heat in the shop was unbearable and the young man had planned to close down for the day and go into the woods to freshen up at the spring he had discovered. He was about to put out the closed sign when the door opened and in walked a small, delicate looking woman wearing a simple blue dress. She pulled off her cap, revealing her face, her long blond hair tumbling down her shoulders. "Elizabeth," Will gasped, taking a step backwards. "Will," Elizabeth replied, "I am so glad to see you!" "As am I," Will said, smiling and walking a few steps closer to Elizabeth.Then he stopped, "Does you father know you're here?" "Does he need to know?" Elizabeth replied in an annoyed manner. "You stop calling me Miss Swann and now you are interested in whether my father knows exactly what I'm doing," she went on, "Of course my father doesn't know I'm here. He certainly wouldn't allow me here in the first place. Now I plan on enjoying myself while I'm here and not even you, Mr.turner, can stop me!" "I wouldn't dare, Miss Swann," Will said teasingly. He laughed when Elizabeth scowled and hit his arm."How many times must I **ask** **you **to call me Elizabeth?" "That was the last time," Will said, "Elizabeth." Will brushed a strand of hair away from Elizabeth's face. Then he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. This kiss didn't last more than two seconds but Elizabeth felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "Oh Will," she said hugging him, "I don't want to have to leave." "And I don't want you to have to go," Will said, pulling away, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

OK, that was the first chapter. PLeeeeeeze review. Willbeth forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting at the Spring

Here is chapter two. I was so happy when I saw all the reviews I had gotten. I was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy. Keep up the good work. And if you read it, review it.

The next day Will felt as if his mind was on fire. He had been so happy when he saw Elizabeth standing in his dirty smithy. They had kissed for a second time. That had to mean something, didn't it? Will brushed a few strands of brown hair away from his face. The heat in the smithy was unbearable and the only order was a small sword due in three months. Will changed the open sign to closed on the door and left, sparing a glance at Mr. Brown as he lay sleeping in his chair. _I expect you to be there when I get back, _Will thought, closing the creaky wooden door behind him.

Will took the back roads to get to the spring. He wasn't in the mood to be stopped by people and he definitely didn't want any more orders to complete. When her got to the small dirt road that led to the spring, will broke out into a run. On his way Will thought about the 'adventures' he and Elizabeth had had years ago, back when they were children. Even though Will had continued coming to the spring for years Elizabeth had stopped coming on her fourteenth birthday. Will had long given up seeing her there but it wasn't as if he didn't miss seeing her.

There it was. The fresh water from the spring bubble up out of the ground and flowed into a rather large pool of sparkling clear water. Will's brown eyes moved around the area. A few more bushes had grown in since he was last here. Will smiled, still scanning the clearing. Then his eyes stopped, there was Elizabeth Swann. Soaking wet and wearing nothing but her thin summer shift. She stood there for a short moment, staring at Will with wide eyes, her arms hanging limply by her side. "Elizabeth?" Will breathed. He was shocked and…

Elizabeth bit her lip, crossing her arms over her barely concealed breasts. "What… what are you doing here?" She stammered. "Apparently the same thing you are," Will replied, trying to take his eyes off of Elizabeth's chest. "I'm sorry. I should leave," he said, even though he wanted to stay. _What's wrong with me? _Will thought, _I'm passing up an opportunity with Elizabeth. _Will turned to leaved and began walking away. "Wait," Elizabeth called, grabbing his rough hand to stop him, "Don't go."

Sorry that was so short but I want to continue this scene int the next chapter. I am so happy about the reviews. Keep it up.

Alexis


	3. Chapter 3: Alright, I'll Stay

Here's the third chapter. Boy is this story moving fast. Buuut, I need your help. How should Will propose to Liz? It's all up to yooooo.

Will and Elizabeth spent the few hours talking. Elizabeth had given up on covering her chest and Will had forced himself not to look. They were sitting side by side on the bank with their feet in the pool of water.

After much protest, Elizabeth had convinced Will to stay and take of his vest along with his shoes and stockings. Will had to admit he felt a lot cooler and more comfortable. "You wouldn't mind if I unbuttoned this?" Will asked, fingering on of the buttons on his shirt. "Of course not," Elizabeth replied with a small smile, "After all, I'm sitting here half naked and you don't mind about that do you?" Will didn't answer or look up but he smiled.

"Will," Elizabeth said, "Could you teach me how to use a sword?" "A sword?" Will looked directly at Elizabeth, his brow furrowed and a look of shock on his face. "Yes," said Elizabeth, "You're the best swordsman in Port Royal and the only one who could teach me. Anyone else would think it unladylike and improper." "And I wouldn't?" Will asked. "You may think the same as everyone else but I know you well enough, William Turner, to know that you're not going to refuse." "I'm not going to refuse. You know I can't," Will said, facing her. "Yes I know you can't, "Elizabeth replied.

"Oh," said Elizabeth, grabbing Will's hand. "My father got me this. It's to replace the medallion. I want you to have it," she said, sliding the necklace over her head and placing it in Will's hand. "Thank you," Will smiled, looking at the silver medallion necklace. It was almost a replica of the pirate one but without the skull. Then Will looked up. "It's getting late, we should go," he said. Elizabeth agreed and they both dressed and made their way home.

That night both Will and Elizabeth dreamed about the day they met.

Ok. Sorry this chapter was short. The next one will be longer.

Pleze review


	4. Chapter 4: Another Meeting in the Smithy

Here is the fourth chappie I think. Idk.

The light streamed into Elizabeth's bedroom signaling her it was morning and time to wake up. She pulled her self into a sitting position and slid out of bed. She put on her robe (dressing gown, I don't know) and waiting. As If on cue, Estrella, her head maid came into the room with one of Elizabeth's more casual gowns. She helped Elizabeth dress and did her hair in an elegant twist. As soon as she was ready Elizabeth went down the stairs and into the breakfast room where at her place at the table was a steaming bowl of porridge.

Elizabeth smiled at her father as she sat down. She took a spoon full of porridge, put it in her mouth and then dabbed at her lips with the ivory napkin. "Father," she said. "Hmm," Governor Swann said before spooning some porridge into his mouth. "Father, after breakfast I would like permission to go into town," Elizabeth said. "For what reason?" asked Governor Swann, dabbing his mouth. "Um, well," Elizabeth stammered, thinking up a good explanation that had nothing to do with the blacksmith's shop and William Turner, "I wanted to visit the dress maker's shop." "Alright, Elizabeth, but be back by four o'clock. I trust the dress maker has a clock. We have to be at the ball over at the Cromwell residence. That James Cromwell rather fancies you." Elizabeth resisted the urge to beg to stay home. But it would be no use arguing. She might even be forbidden to go into town and that would spoil her chances of seeing Will.

After breakfast Elizabeth and Estrella rode in a carriage into town. After spending fifteen minuets in the dressmakers shop, Elizabeth turned to her maid. "I feel rather faint. I'm going to step out for a bit to get some fresh air." "Yes, miss," said Estrella. Elizabeth slipped out of the shop. As soon as she was out of sight she began running. When she could see the blacksmith's shop Elizabeth wiped her forehead and began walking rather casually. When she got to the blacksmith's shop she banged on the door, yelling, "William Turner, you come to this door right now!"

Will rushed to the door, opened it and pulled Elizabeth inside. "Elizabeth, you're drawing a lot of attention," he said quietly. "Oh," was all Elizabeth replied, "I had to see you so I snuck away from my maid and came here." "Elizabeth, you can't just run away to see me," Will said brushing a strand of hair from Elizabeth's face with his hand. "And why can I not?" Elizabeth asked giving Will a sly smile. "Because I'm a blacksmith and you're the governor's daughter," Will replied. "If you agree to begin teaching me how to use a sword tomorrow then I'll leave," said Elizabeth. "Then I'll agree," said Will, "now you should be going." Elizabeth smiled and began walking away. Then she stopped, "Will, one more thing…" Will didn't have time to reply because Elizabeth was kissing him. The next thing he knew she was gone and he was alone in his shop with an open mouth, his hands dangling by his sides.

Elizabeth returned to the dress maker's shop as quickly as she could. She was glad to see Estrella was still standing there, fanning herself. "Miss!" Estrella exclaimed, "Are you quite all right?" "Actually," Elizabeth lied, "I feel rather unwell. I think we should return home." "Yes miss," Estrella murmured and she and Elizabeth climbed into the carriage. On the way home Elizabeth looked out the window. "It can't be too long until Will proposes,' Elizabeth thought, a smile on her face.

pleeze review.

Alexis


End file.
